Friendship is Hard, Love is Harder
by mriss
Summary: Lizzie, Isabella, & Gordo have known eachother since birth & are growing up to eachother. One catch, Isabella HATES Lizzie but claims Gordo, Gordo wants Lizzie. Who will he choose? And what will happen to the three? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two little girls smiled at their mother. The twins were only a few days old yet they were already smiling. Sam McGuire came into the hospital room and saw his three girls.

"Dacided on any names yet?" He asked his wife, kissing her forhead.

"Mmhmm," She stated, Sam looked at his wife imploringly. "She's Isabella Rose," She said, handing the dark haired, green eyed beauty to her father. "And she is Elizabeth Brooke," She handed the blue eyed angel to her father as well as her husband took his first two children in his arms.

"Those are beautifuly honey," He replied, kissing her gently on the lips. Their family had finally started. As the McGuires moment finished Robert and Roberta Gordon **(AN:I'm not sure of their real names, let me know!) ** walked in, Mrs. Gordon in a wheelchair holding their newborn son David Zephyr. Lizzie blew a bubble as she cooed and Isabella simply giggled, her hands in the air.

The four parents laughed as their kids grew to know eachother, little did they know that it was the beginning of much more than a mere ffriendship, it was something far greater.

_-Well what did you guys think? I hope you're liking it. I'll add more if I get enough feedback! Thanx! R&R!-_

_Roxy_


	2. He's Mine

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing:D Well cept' the story. Haha **

**AN:I'd like to thank LyG4ever for helpin me w/ Gordon's first names! Thanx much! LoL And next the first chapter of my FIRST LGI fics:D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-He's Mine

3 Years Later:

Jo McGuire sat on her porch with her friend Roberta Gordon. Their children, nicknamed Liz, Bella, and Gordo, were playing in the sandbox happily. They were three years old and best friends. The only strange thing was at the age of one and on Liz and Bella vied for Gordo's attention, causing a rift between the two girls. If Liz built a sand castle Bella would build a bigger and better one. Liz could never compete with her two minute older sister. Just as Bella thought that she couldn't compete with her two minute younger one.

Gordo didn't understand why Bella and Liz were always trying to do things better but he knew he didn't like it at all. Bella would push and shove Liz and make her cry. One night in retaliation Liz cut all Bella's gorgeous hair into a shoulder length bob. Gordo thought it was unfair they did this to eachother.

Liz came up to her mother, tears in her face and an extremely red cheek. Immediatly Isabella attempted to run into the house but Jo caught her around the middle, Bella began screaming "I didn't do nothin, I didn't do nothin!" As loud as she could. Gordo silently continued to play in the sand box. He decided it was a girl thing and he knew he was no girl.

"Lizzie, honey, why are you crying?" Roberta asked Lizzie, pulling her onto her lap while Jo took Isabella to the side.

"Isabella, what happened?" Jo asked sternly, using Bella's first name which she hated at the time.

"Mommy, I told you, I didn't do nothing!" Bella shouted in her three year old voice.

"I don't buy that and you know it." Jo stated. She gave her three year olds a lot more respect than many parents thought was adaquate.

"Fine! I put sand in her pants and I hit,I hit her hard!" Bella yelled angrily. "But that's cause' she kissed Gordo and she can't cause' he's mine!" Bella started to cry and ran into the hosue. Jo looked dumbstruck, Lizzie was still crying and a bruise was beginning to appear on her cheek and it was shaped like a very small hand.

Gordo got out of the sand box and walked over to Lizzie and took her hand, kissing her bruised cheek gently. "Bella says I'm hers Liz, but wil you be mine?" Gordo asked Lizzie. He wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure it was good cause' Liz smiled through her tears and nodded her head.

Hopping off Roberta's lap Liz and Gordo returned to the sand box. Bella peered through the screen and glared at Liz. From then on she hated Liz and decided to do all in her power to make her life bad if it took her whole life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running up the stairs Bella entered Lizzie's room at the end of the hall. Their on her bed was her stuffed pig Mr. Snuffles **(AN: It's snuffles right?)** Liz's favorite stuffed animal. Taking it in her pudgy hands Bella's little mind whirled with hurt Lizzie thoughts as she hid the pig in her mom's closet. With that she settled herself in her green bean bag chair and played with her stuffed dog.

"Bye Bye Lizzie," Isabella said through the dog's mouth. "Gordo be mine forever." She said, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you guys like this! I know it's kinda weird, but I hope you enjoy it. I thought the twist would be nice! LoL! R&R!**

**Love Roxy**


	3. Red Group, Blue Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own ne thing...dah dah dah, not affiliated oh blah blah blah, we know I don't right? LoL**

**AN: Well I had to thank everyone for their feedback and for helpin me w/ names n' stuff. Thanx for everything. I hope you all keep going w/ reading the story and thus forth here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2-News & Pain

Two Years Later:

Lizzie McGuire, David (Gordo) Gordon, Miranda Sanchez, and Kate Sanders were sitting at the blue table they had been assigned to in Miss Arnett's kindergarten class. While Claire Miller, Parker McKenzie, Ethan Craft and Isabella McGuire sat at the red table. None of the red table was laughing, simply sitting there looking at the bo of crayons in front of them. Meanwhile the blue table sat there laughing. They were drawing pictures and just being all around happy. The teacher loved it but for some reason everyone else loved the red table, the red group.

Isabella occasionally glance at her happier fiver year old sister. Isabella and Lizzie rarely spoke when they were at home, much less at school and no one ever called Isabella Bella for fear she'd go balistic, which she had done on several occasions.

When Jo had found Mr. Snuggles Isabella denied it and Jo was never able to honestly blame her for it. Over those next two years Liz would spend a lot of time at Gordo's just so she wouldn't get hurt by Isabella. This in itself made Isabella a jealous wreck. Gordo's mother loved Liz and didn't mind at all that she spent so much time over at her house, even after school. Roberta was shocked at how abusive Isabella was towards Liz and how Sam McGuire and Howard were hardly ever around. Their offices were in Oregon, much to far to commute but too difficult and expensive to move their families up there, they had their own apartments.

After finishing those thoughts soas well as the dishes Roberta picked her phone up to call Jo as Jo called.

"Hello?" Roberta asked.

"Hi Roberta, it's Jo." Jo said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Roberta asked worridly.

"Liz and Isabella are in the principles office." Jo broke into sobs. Her twins fighting was getting hard to deal with and Jo was wondering what she was going to do.

"I'll be right over," She said and threw the phone on the couch. Grabbing her jean jacket she dashed over to the McGuire's and let herself in. She could hear racking sobs coming from the living rom. Looking in she saw Jo crumpled in a heap.

"Jo? Jo tell me what happened." Jo looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"The girls...god...the girls..." She choked, she didn't know what had happened but she knew they had to get there and quick.

Jumping up Roberta and Jo ran out of the house, Jo throwing her own jean jacket over her yellow t-shirt. The two women were silent on their drive to the elementary school. The twin girls hated each other and they could only imagine what was going on there. And to add to Jo's stresses she was feeling very sick and she didn't have a clue as to why.

**AN:Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll have a longer & more interesting chapter up soon. But I've got like no time at the precise moment maybe later though! R&R! Thanx for the feedback! It's a boring/long story right now but I have to get the past behind them before I can get to the really good stuff!**

**Mriss Roxy**


	4. Bathroom Stall

**Disclaimer: Okay honestly we ALL know we all put this cuz NONE of us are rich enough to get sued, so here it goes. DUDE all I own is the STORYLINE woot, go me. Read on read on!**

Chapter 3-Bathroom Stall

6 Years Later:

**AN:(For a little update Jo & Sam McGuire got a divorce when the girls were in third grade, about a year before that they had a baby boy, Matt. Sam still gives money to Jo for the three kids and visits on occasion. The friendship between Sam and Robert deteorated when Robert chose his family over the company. The girls are now in 6th grade, Matt is in well we're gonna say he's in second grade cuz I'm a lazy bum who doesn't wanna do the math :) lol. Kay so now Robert, Roberta, and Gordo are still neighbors w/ the last 4 McGuire's. Jo works at the PretzelMaker in the mall for the extra cash Sam doesn't supply.)**

Liz, Gordo, and Miranda walked into their homeroom in the elementary. The new sixth graders scanned the room in hopes of finding Kate. Liz slid into a desk nearest the windwo, setting her pink and blue binder on it and pushing a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear, she did not notice Gordo watching this small action.

"Where is she?" Miranda whined as she began chewing on the end of her number two pencil.

"I dunno, but I don't want to wait much longer." Liz added as she put an X on her Tic Tac Toe game against Gordo.

"It's been a whole month since she left for camp! What if she's changed?" Miranda chattered.

"Tic Tac Toe three in a row." Liz stated, giggling. "Still undefeated." She laughed while Gordo stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine you win," Gordo said sticking his tongue out at the eleven year old, Liz stuck hers out before turning to Miranda.

"Miranda chill, the only thing that might have changed is that Kate hates Isabella more, I mean in the letter Isabella wrote Mom she said she was working and I quote 'That kate Sanders girl, ugh!'" The three laughed and began once again comparing schedules, even though they all knew them by heart.

LIZ

0-Homeroom/Miranda & Gordo

1-English/Miranda

2-Math/Gordo

3-Science/Gordo

4-PE/Gordo & Miranda

5-History/Miranda

6-Art/Gordo

Liz's schedule was the one they all looked to for the simple fact that, obviously, written next to her classes were her friends as well. As they began putting their schedules away a hush fell over the classroom of new sixth graders. The door slid open and through it walked . . ."the red group."

First through the door was of course Claire Miller, behind her came her best friend and Liz's twin sister , Isabella Mcguire. Next that would come in would be Parker Mckenzie. Liz peered through the door and gasped. Following Isabella was a beautiful, manicured and tanned Kat Sanders. Ethan Craft and Danny Kessler followed. Liz and Miranda stood up in unison, Gordo following.

"Kate!" Liz cried in shock.

"Who are you?" Kate asked snidely.

"You know who I am!" Liz stated. "Liz, Elizabeth, Liz McGuire. Youre best friend!" She finished

"My best friend is Isabella McGuire." Kate said. "I don't know a Liz, Loozie McGuire. Or a . . ." Kate stopped as she saw tears brimming in her "best friend's" eyes. Feeling a nudge from behind her she turned and faced Isabella who gave her a look that said keep-going; so she did. "I don't know a Gordork or a Spam Miranda." Spam referring to Miranda's old obsession with using it on everything in fourth grade.

"Kate what are you doing?" Miranda asked. "Is. . .is that a BRA?" Miranda choked while the entire class began laughing.

"Yes, it is Spam. Something you'll never need." Kate said coldly.

WIth tears streaming down her face Liz ran out of the room . Gordo and Miranda went to follow her but they were stopped by Isabella, who like her sister had yet to develop.

"She's my sister," She said, Gordo didn't buy it and he couldn't believe that Miranda had. Isabella left the class and walked into the bathroom where she could hear Liz's sobs from the last stall. "Liz?" Isabella asked, false concern in her voice.

"What do _you_ want?" LIz asked, anger in apparant.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing the unlocked door open.

"What do you think?" Liz said, as her twin knelt at her side. "Why do you care anyway? You hate me remember." Liz bit. Isabella smiled.

Without a second thought Isabella's hand punched Liz across the cheek, sending the blonde off the toilet. "I don't care Liz, and I do hate you." Isabella retorted, her plan was working. Taking her twin sister's hair in her hand she pulled it, hard. "Listen Liz, I've got Kate, Miranda's next and then I'll take Gordo, cause remember Liz. . .he's mine." She whispered the final words and with that she slammed her sister's forhead into the tile on the floor, rendering her unconsious. With a few more slams she let a satisfied grin cross her face. She washed her hands, fixed her hair and went back to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When she entered the classroom, which had entered a state of peace and order, everyone's heads turned towards her. "I presume Miss McGuire is with you." The teacher chimed.

"I am Miss McGuire Ma'am. My sister went home." She said filling her voice, again, with false concern that everyone bought.

"Alright, well please take your seat." She said and Isabella sat down next to Kate and Claire in front of Miranda. Miranda leaned forward.

"What did you do to her?" She growled in Isabella's ear.

"Nothing I would _normally_ do." Isabella said simply. Miranda's eyes widened in horror.

"Gordo come on." The teacher saw the two attemptin gto leave.

"Excuse me where do you two think you are going?" Gordo and Miranda froze. First day of school usually went like this. Isabella's 'special' tradition.

"We need to go see a counseler, right away." Miranda didn't need to feign sadness today.

":Fine go, I want a note back." The teacher waved them away.

Miranda and Gordo ran out of the room and to the bathroom where they were sure their best friend, Liz, would be. Gordo immediatly headed towards the last stall, the only one with a closed door.

"Liz?" Gordo knocked on the door. " Liz?" He said again. No answer, Miranda tried.

"Lize?" She took the same approach. "Liz, come on open up!" She said.

"Lizzie!" Gordo finally cried, hoping a new nickname would calm her and the door somehow flung open, revealinga n unconsious Lizzie on the floor, blood coming slowly from a 1 inch bash in her forhead. They would never call her Liz again.

"HELP!" Miranda screamed loudly. People surrounded the blonde girl as they rushed into the bathroom.

Isabella herself sat quietly snickering in her homeroom as her sister was carried away on a stretcher. That is until the police called her out and began questiong her.

-----------------------------------------------

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW IT OK! Well I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. How pathetic am I huh? Well I'm getting back on track. I've been so bad w/ this l8ely, but mostly cuz of Family Drama & Writer's Block. But I have TONZ of ideas for most of my stories. So be expecting more from many of my stories and check em' out! PS REVIEW THEM OK? I really like getting your guys's opinions & inputs! **

**Love Always**

**Mriss Roxy**


	5. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. . .I don't ne of this cuz dude if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sittin her writin' it on a website hehe lol love you guys! READ ON!**

Chapter 4-Take My Hand

**AN:Kay I made a mistake on my "update" in Chapter 3. Matt can't be in second grade, he's only four w/ the way I did the math. So I'm gonna cheat and make it so that they had the baby like four years before the divorce, kk? Hehe woot go me! You can do the math, my head hurts too much!**

3 weeks later:

Gordo sat next to Lizzie, gently stroking her hair, however messy it was did not matter to him. She'd been in and out of a coma for the last three weeks and everyone, including Isabella, was beginning to wonder if she was going to ever wake up. Miranda's mother, terrified of what would happen to her own daughter, discontinued her visits to the hospital after she gave Lizzie some flowers. She was not going to let Jo's psychotic eleven year old brunette hurt her daughter. Gordo sighed. He missed Lizzie, very much, and he was starting to miss Miranda too. This was too much for the little boy. He wasn't prepared for this, however long he'd known the twins, this was something else.

When the hospital and police questioned Jo and her other daughter about Lizzie's conditioned they both lied through their teeth. Jo knew her daughter had problems but she was not about to let the police have anything to do with their family matters. When all was said and done they concluded that Lizzie had accidently tripped in the stall, no one bothered to ask Gordo or Miranda, which all adults included thought for the best.

Gordo lay his head down next to Lizzie's hand and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. 'Please come back Lizzie." He said quietly as the tears became more numerous. It hurt him so bad. He wanted her back. Isabella leaned against the wall nearest Gordo and sighed. Nothing she'd done had won him over. She couldn't understand why. Lizzie was not even able to talk yet he preferred her. Isabella shook her brown curls and sat down abruptly. Gordo, startled, jumped up. "What was that?" He asked before turning to face her.

"Me," Isabella said calmly. She wasn't going to let him see how sad she was that he liked Lizzie and hated her. She hadn't meant for it to turn out this way. But it had. She shrugged. Nothing could be done now.

"Whatever Bella," He said. Being the only one who could call her that without getting a bruise of some sort.

"Gordo," She said softly. He looked into her green eyes.

"What Bella?" He asked irritably.

"I'm. .. i'm sorry." She said quietly. Bowing her head. She couldn't face him. She knew it.

"Good you should be." He said and returned to Lizzie, whose eyes were fluttering open. No one knew that after today everything was going to either get better or someone was going to die. No one knew that Isabella's heart literally hardened with hatred at the site of her sister's opening eyes. No one could know that this young eleven year old girl would turn into something worse as they entered their teenage years.

-----------------------------------------

Lizzie McGuire was released from the hospital five days later. However she was not the same Liz that everyone had known. She was quiet and reserved and hardly spoke. She hadn't been damaged, she was simply careful. This worried Gordo. Robert and Roberta took Lizzie most days so that Jo could work with Isabella and care for Matt as well. who was all but oblivious to the extent of his sister's bickering.

The first time Lizzie spoke was on hers and Isabella's 12th birthday. They were standing side by side out in their backyard. Isabella was wearing a purple and green dress with a black sash, her choice. Her brown curls were in a messy bun and her face shone with excitement as she opened her gifts and blew the candles out on her Nightmare Before Christmas cake. Lizzie on the other hand wore a simple pink and powder blue dress with a few white sashes here and there. Her cake was a plain white cake with red frosting and her face remained blank as she opened each gift. That is until she opened Gordo's present. Inside the pink and yellow box was a gold locket on feathery light material. The locket had a picture of her and Gordo and her and Miranda in it and on the back was engraved _'Always take my hand,'_ Lizzie smiled widly as her mother helped her put the locket on. Isabella looked at the gift that Gordo had gotten for her, which was a Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack and some candy. With rage Isabella threw her presents to the ground and grabbed for Lizzie's hair but instead met her mother's hand which swiftly connected with her cheek.

"Not again Isabella, not agian!" Jo yelled before Isabella ran into her bedroom, yelling and screaming. Lizzie bit her lip slightly before looking down and returning to her quiet, speak-not state. Gordo clenched his fists and held in tears. Not Lizzie, his Lizzie. He hated it that she always hurt. Lizzie walked over to Gordo and placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's beautiful, I'll wear it always." Lizzie said before slowly walking to her own room and closing the door. Liz wasn't there anymore and Gordo didn't think he could take it. He wanted her back. But he still cared abuot her. . .Gordo shut his eyes. .. he still loved her. They were twelve and yet he knew. . .he loved Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. And he wasn't going to let her hurt anymore.

------------------------------------------

**AN:Hope you guys like it! I'm trying to get to the teen years w/ a lot of description in the childhood 2, let me know how I'm doing! R&R! THanks guys love ya! hehe Srry so short!**

**Love Mriss Roxy**


	6. Let's Hide

**Disclaimer: You know I don't think we have to go through this everytime but hey, I'm not the original creator of the Lizzie McGuire Characters, k?**

Chapter 5-Let's Hide

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lizzie McGuire hit the alarm clock next to her head. Flipping onto her other side she shut her eyes tightly, shutting out the sunlight that was managing to get into her room through the crack in her window; caused by Isabella when they were thirteen when she'd thrown a rock at it, unable to complete its task of breaking the window completely.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm went off again and Lizzie threw off her covers, covering up the infernal clock that signified . . . today was her fifteenth birthday. Groggily she turned off the radio, once removing the covers and throwing them back on her bed. She hit the lightswitch next to her bed and light brightened the now completely white, pink, and red room. She had wanted to add black to it so badly but she had no desire to fight Isabella for _'her color.'_

Running her hand through her long blonde ringlets she opened up her closet door, only after she'd turned on her Eminem cd in her miniscule and pathetic cd player. The music blasted the speakers, the only real thing she heard. Lizzie tuned out everything anyone ever said to her.The only reason she even passed school was because she silently payed Gordo every bit of allowance she had, she simply had no will to even attempt to compete with her sister.

_-My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.-_

Lizzie grabbed a pair of her ripped jeans and a black tank top, hurrying to her mother's bathroom. She was no longer allowed in 'Isabella's' bathroom. It was 'hers.' Matt could use it because Isabella favored him, turning him against Lizzie just as much. Lizzie flipped the bathroom door open and shut it quickly, her heart racing and her face flushed. It was a hundred foot run but she knew that if she ran into Isabella, Isabella would hurt it. Whether it be physical or emotional it didn't matter, all Lizzie knew is that she would. Sighing with relief she set her clothes on the toilet and turned on the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth, a morning ritual. If there was one thing Lizzie decided to pride herself on it was going to be her skin. No one else really had skin that didn't have blemishes, and if they did they were completely unnoticable. As Lizzie continued brushing her teeth she could hear the bumping of the rap music on her radio piercing the walls. Her mother never said a word and Isabella would be gone by now, Kate would be taking her shopping for her 'birthday outfit' at this point. She had to be ready before school started.

_-Dear Slim, I wrote you but you still ain't callin' I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom I sent two letters back in autumn You must not have got 'em It probably was a problem at the post office or somethin', Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em But anyways, fuck it, what's been up man, how's your daughter? My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm out to be a father If I have a daughter, guess what I'm-a call her? I'm-a name her Bonnie.- _

_"Why of all days does my fifteenth birthday have to be on a FRIDAY?" _ Lizzie thought while spitting the water from her mouth and changing into her outfit. Her black bra and g-string went well with her outfit today.She wasn't a whore and although she rarely to never talked Gordo had called to inform her that her fifteenth birthday would not be spent with Isabella or Miranda, he was taking her somewhere special.

She finished putting on black eye-liner and mascara, along with some red and blue eyeshadow before putting on her red and black phat farms. Isabella wouldn't see her atleast until tonight so she would have no issue getting past her, this being something Lizzie wished she'd remembered on her WAY to the bathroom. Lizzie completed her look by pulling her blonde hair into a messy ponytail and applying some lipgloss. She was to be at Gordo's promplty at 8:00 A.M, so she dashed down the stairs quick as she could, not even bothering to turn off her cd player.

_-I read about your uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him. I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan. I even got the underground shit that you did with Scam. I go a room full of your posters and your pictures, man. I like the shit you did with Ruckus too, that shit was phat. ANyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat. Truly yours, your biggest fan, this is Stan.-_

With that Lizzie hit the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar from the bowl on the counter, and headed out the door. No need to tell her mother where she was going, she was probably out with Matt at some sport event or ribbon cutting. The two were very involved with the community. Making it very difficult to take Isabella and Lizzie out in public, together that is.

LILILILILILILLILILILILILILILI

Isabella McGuire stood with her best friend Kate Sanders in the replica store of Red Balls, from Melrose. Kate held up a purple halter towards her friend, Isabella shook her head in disgust. Today was her fifteenth birthday yet she felt she was spending it wrong. School was starting late for whatever reason therefore she was getting together the perfect outfit for school and for her party that night, the party of the year.

"Kate?" Isabella began, as she set down a purple and black thong reading Wanna Bong? on it.

"Hmm?" Kate asked, not taking notice of the disheartened look on her friends face. She held up the thong now disgarded by Isabella and began examining it.

"Do you ever think that. ..nev never mind." Isabella finally finished, not that Kate even had the slightest notion of the thoughts going through Isabella's head. As far as she was concerned tonight was the night she was hooking up with Ethan Craft, a defininate night to remember, that and her best friend's major party.

"Let's purchase," Kate said and the two bought everything and took off to school.

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

Lizzie knocked on Gordo's door, her hair in her face from the messy ponytail and her hands on her knees. Running was not her thing even though he lived right next door.

"Hey Gordo," She whispered as he answered the door and ushered her in.

"Lizzie, sweetie, you don't need to whisper." He said, pecking her on the cheek. She simply nodded and sat on the couch.

"So what's the special place we're going to see?" She whispered again, she didn't know why she did. To her it just felt like it would keep her safe. As if Isabella could hear through walls. Isabella had scarred this girl, ruined her chances of not living in complete fear. Gordo reached over to his coat rack and grabbed himself a hoodie and her one as well. She loved his wrestling hoodie because it always smelled like his cologne TAG. He threw it to her, knowing full well she would catch it and took her hand.

"Let's go and you'll find out." The two headed out to his black toyota supra, got in, and began driving.

"We're skipping school?" She asked, the first time in a long time that her voice came above a whisper to her general voice, which gordo loved.

"Yes, Lizzie, we are skipping school. Now relax, have a Dr. Pepper, and switch the radio to whatever you want. It's your birthday after all." He said. Technically he wasn't going to legally have his license for another year, but his mother. Knowing the severety of the twin's birthdays had provided him with a fake one to last them this event. She had tested him and they'd made paper work and everything. So Roberta didn't feel completely guilty. Gordo knew that Lizzie wouldn't ask, because he knew she didn't care. Whether she lived or died much less where he got a car or license.

Taking her hand in his he kissed it, set it down again and shifted into second. He was taking her to the beach. As unromantic as it sounded Gordo knew exactly what was going to happen. He'd packed a picnic of all her favorite foods, including cream cheese brownies that Isabella had banned from her diet. If anything Gordo was somewhat hoping to get rid of Lizzie's fear of her sister, although he knew there was no chance of that. Looking at the girl who had suddenly fallen asleep again he noticed the locket he'd given her three years earlier. Isabella had raged that day. He sighed and shook his head. How was a person supposed to grow up in a lifestyle such as Lizzie's.

Lizzie and Gordo weren't necissarly "going out" but they were best friends and he had solemnly sworn himself her friend and protector. He loved her and she loved him. But Lizzie was too fearful of her sister to even appear remotely happy. Gordo figured Lizzie deserved one birthday that in it's entirety didn't end in bruises and tears. He loved Lizzie and he wasn't going to let her hurt today and if he could help it ever. He parked for a moment for gas but before exiting the car he leaned forward and kissed her fully on her pink lips. Not to his knowledge however that Kate Sanders and Isabella McGuire were watching from a Sedan not too far away.

**HO**PE YOU LIKE R&R! I'll write more soon & sorr it took so long!

3Mriss Roxy


	7. I Said Mine

**Dislaimer: Me own nothing but story line. :) Oh and from now on I'm gonna try and add song lyrics to my stories, just because I think it helps mold the mood of the situation at hand. I recommend downloading the songs before reading but hey if you don't who really cares?**

Chapter 6-I Said Mine

Isabella handed Kate her latte and went to open the sedan passenger door, but before she had a chance to get in her eye caught Gordo's vehicle. How could she miss it? She'd watched it drive away hundreds of times, her stupid sister in the seat. Any feelings of guilt about her sister that she'd been feeling quickly disappeared as her usual feelings toward her sister surfaced. But that wasn't the worst of it, just as Kate was saying "I'm sure that this is the year for you and Gordo, Isabella." She turned around and watched with her friend as Gordo kissed Lizzie on the lips.

Isabella was enraged. This wasn't going to happen. She knew their friendship was deep. How often she'd felt jealousy rise within her at the sight of that infuriating locket he'd given her three years earlier. She knew that Gordo hated her for all that she'd done to Lizzie, but couldn't he see that Lizzie wasn't herself anymore. She was the boring, quiet little brat that no one cared about anymore. It had never crossed her mind that people avoided her sister just so they wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. ISABELLA!" Kate cried at the sight. "You're not going to let her get away with that are you? That is your man." Kate pointed at the sedan and handed Isabella the keys. Isabella simply pushed them back at her, with a wink. At the wink Kate got into the sedan and started the car. She'd wait for the signal. Sure she thought her best friend was somewhat demented at how violent she was towards Lizzie, but she'd long since buried her friendship and any caring feelings she'd had for "the inferior slut."

Isabella clenched her teeth and made her way across the street. Lizzie would get away with wearing black and any other 'rules' she might have broken. But kissing Gordo was crossing the line. No matter who instigated it, Lizzie was tried and she as guilty.

* * *

Lizzie's eyes fluttered open at Gordo's lips touching her own. She hadn't felt a touch that comforting and amazingly sweet before. She'd never been kissed and she'd never knew what it was like for someone to care enough to give you something that pure and simple. Lizzie had been trying so hard to be perfect for her sister, but with Gordo kissing her, nothing else seemed worth it. Nothing at all and with that thought in mind she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Not knowing what was coming her way.

_-I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it, I don't believe it makes me real, I thought it'd be easy But no one believes me-_

Gordo felt Lizzie's arms around him and slowly he pulled himself nearer to her. He wanted to be close to her. To take in her fresh apple scent and feel her breath connect with his always, but the kiss blew him away. As she deepened it he went along with it. He finally had the girl he loved in his arms, and she was kissing him back. She wasn't being shy or reserved, she was letting it all out. Every emotion he could feel seep from him to her. He didn't understand it, but he was so happy that it was happening that he didn't see an enraged girl's hand reach out and yank the door open.

* * *

Isabella reached the car and to add to her anger she saw her little sister kissing Gordo back. That was no friendly kiss, that was a I-want-you kiss. With more rage she grabbed the cardoor handle and yanked it open. The two were laying on the seat, not leaning against the door.

"YOU SLUT!" Isabella raged at her sister and grabbed her hair. "I said he was MINE!" Isabella attempted to pull Lizzie out of the car but was stopped. Gordo had literally speed-demoned it to her side and pulled her from Lizzie. Not again, he wasn't letting Lizzie go through this again.

"Don't you dare Isabella, Don't you dare." He said, teeth clenched, jaw tight. She saw anger flashing in his beautiful eyes, and she hated him for it. With swift movement she slapped him across the face.

"You're such an asshole David Gordon!" She cried, tears falling down her face. "How the hell could you choose a slut like her over me?" She screamed even louder. If she couldn't hurt Lizzie physically she'd do it emotionally. "Gordo, I've always loved you. But she can't even say it! She can barely talk or do anything else for that matter!" Isabella's voice escalated.

"Isabella," He said slowly, making eye contact with her. "What is WRONG with you?" He asked her. He was sick of it and today it was going to stop. "How the fuck is SHE the slut when you're the one sleeping around? When you're the one whose had to have two abortions? When YOU'RE the one beating up your TWIN SISTER just for a guy?" He was pissed and everyone around could see that he wasn't going to leave here letting Isabella get away with another thing. "You've been fucking up Lizzie since we were little kids, it ends here Isabella. She doesn't deserve this. She's never fought back, she's taken every little bit of shit you've given her and never done anything about it." He stopped for a moment to let his words sink in. "She didn't steal me from you Isabella, because I was never yours. I never will be. I love her Isabella. Can you UNDERSTAND what I am saying?" He was yelling as she stood in stone silence. "I Love Lizzie! Not you, in fact after these last few years . . .I hate you." He said angrily, gritting his teeth he got into the car and drove off. Not noticing the sedan heading straight for the passenger door. Or the smiling Isabella behind him.

"Gordo?" Lizzie said slowly, looking at her hands as she was wringing them. "I love you too," She said in her normal voice. For the first time she wasn't afraid. But that wouldn't last long. "I always have . . . and I really do." She said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing tightly as he squoze back.

* * *

The crash didn't last long. Not more than ten seconds. But in those ten seconds Kate Sanders had rammed her sedan into the passenger door of Gordo's car. The goal was the Lizzie had been severely if not fatally injured. Well they'd somewhat accomplished their goal, Gordo knew this because the last thing he saw before he blacked was Kate and Isabella's wicked grins and the last thing he felt was Lizzie's grip loosen and then drop.

* * *

**AN: Wow . . . well I hope you like it. R&R I'll update again soon. Sorry it took so long. **

**M**


	8. Tightening the Noose

**Disclaimer: I own no characters and I own nothing connecting with Lizzie McGuire. I own this story tho so READ ON and REVIEW :D**

Chapter 7-Tightening the Noose

Gordo lay quietly, eerily asleep in the hospital bed. Lizzie was in the bed next to him, she too was silent. Jo and Roberta stood there both teary eyed along with dried tears on their cheeks. Kate and Isabella had just finished being questioned by the police for the umpteenth time and had returned to the room. Jo began shaking as she touched her blonde daughter's hand, cold and clammy, and tightened her grip. Lizzie's hand wasn't open but in fact in a very tight fist. Gordo's face was pale and he showed no signs of improvement. If you hadn't seen the accident you'd think the car had come in contact with Gordo and not Lizzie. They both were suffering from internal bleeding, several broken bones. Lizzie, if she survived, would not have children of her own because some pieces of the car door had sliced her pelvic area open completely, damaging her entire reproduction area. Gordo had pieces of glass lodged in the back of his neck, his spinal chord and an almost gash like cut across his forhead from the wheel he'd smashed his head into. Both were comatose and know one knew when they were going to wake up.

Sucking up the tears that were coming soon Jo turned to look at her oldest daughter and released Lizzie's hand. Walking swiftly and silently towards Isabella she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway, hailing the cop to come back.

"Officer!" She cried, tears now falling down her face as the police officer returned to the McGuire's.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Isabella asked fearfully through gritted teeth.

"Something I should've done years ago Isabella, because this . . . this is bullshit." Jo sighed.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to take this young lady into custody. Whatever she told I'm positive without a doubt that it was a lie. She's dangerous to all around her and I need her put away for awhile until I can think of a way to help her. She's my daughter . . . but I cannot live like this anymore." Turning to Isabella as the policeman took her wrist in his and placed a handcuff around it she hugged her. "I love you Isabella, you are my daughter. But when it comes to doing THIS," She directed her arm to Lizzie's room, "To my other child and someone else's . . . well I won't have it." She kissed her daughter on the cheek a let her go.

"Bitch!" Isabella cried, spitting on her mother, who was intears. "I hate you! Bitch you'll pay!" Isabella raged as the officer grabbed her and hauled her off. He was glad that Jo wasn't completely blind because he'd seen right through Isabella, but had no proof. Well . . . now he did.

* * *

Lizzie's eyes flickered open and she looked around. She was in a hospital. Looking around her she felt pain shoot through her right arm, looking down she saw a large IV protruding into her arm. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued looking around until her eyes rested on a mass of curly hair attatched to a sleeping, or was it comatose, figure.

"Gordo?" She whispered. He did not reply, something she was certainly not accustomed to. "GORDO?" She said loudly, but still he did not move. Attempting to stand up she felt an inexplicable pain shoot through her pelvis and legs and she crumpled to the ground with a loud, choked sob. "Help!" She begged hoarsely, she needed water. Her throat was so dry she couldn't even cry for help.

So there lay Lizzie, begging for help that she was sure would never come with the love of her life laying in a bed near her but he was so unreachable right now. With tears that had been built up for so long she lay on the tile floor and sobbed until she heard a long loud beeping and soon the beeping became one straight beep.

Lizzie's head shot up and she looked at the moniter near gordo, there was one straight red line across the line and she panicked. "HELP OH MY GOD HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lizzie yelled loudly, sobbing hysterically. But she couldn't yell loud enough because no one came to help her. Lizzie tried to climb on her bed but her legs wouldn't allow her and the IV attatched to the bed and her made it impossible for her to run into the hall. "HELP PLEASE HELP!" She sobbed into the nothingness that surrounded her before the pain consumed her entirely, reaching her hand up she hit the button she hoped would call a nurse before falling to the ground in a heap, blackness consuming her entirely.

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

Lizzie McGuire, miraculously, stood alone at David Gordon's grave. Her hand resting on a single red rose on top of the headstone, tears falling down her face she didn't know what to say. The rain fell silently and slowly around her but she did not seem to notice. Against all odds she'd lived, she'd learn to walk again, she'd made it. Yes she may still live with Isabella who had "proven" to everyone except her that she'd changed but she was so alone, so empty.

"Why me Gordo?" She whispered through her tears. Her cherry red lips moving slowly with the words. Her blonde ringlets flying with the wind as was her black skirt. Reaching for the locket Lizzie ran her finger across the etchings on it. "Where did you go?" She begged. "I can still hear that sound . . . the beep . . . but no one came, I couldn't save you. You saved me so many times . . . but I couldn't save you. It hurts Gordo, it hurts so much. What do I do now?" Lizzie pushed her sleeve up and showed it to the nonrespondant headstone. "Isabella cuts me now, she makes me wear long sleeves, she cuts me now." She said quietly, running her fingers across the new cuts and old ones too. " I need you Gordo, please come back .. . please." She begged, staring at teh headstone so hard you would think she was burning holes through it. "I can't take it." She said slowly. "Why me?" She whispered.

* * *

As she listened to her twin sister's monologue Isabella McGuire stood behind a tree nearest Lizzie and . . . and Gordo's grave. Gordo's . . . grave. She still could not believe that Gordo was dead, dead because of her. She'd succeeded in killing her sister on the inside, but she was still here and that was why Isabella cut her so much. To make her know she shouldn't be alive, that it should be Gordo. Lizzie knew it, everyone knew it. Gordo should've lived. But there was one thing about the two that only Bella knew, Gordo died from a broken heart, broken because he knew that the girl he loved was hurt so much and Lizzie . . . inside she was nothing, because she had nothing.

Isabella blinked back tears and twirled on her heels and her white skirt flying she headed towards her car. She couldn't watch her broken sister anymore. With tears streaming down her face she headed home. Lizzie was going to bleed tonight.

* * *

**AN: I'm sad. . .I cried writing this, just so you know. There is more to come, definitly! I'm writing a sequel, so R&R**

**-MRISS**


End file.
